Witnesses
by Gomylittlepony
Summary: My take on Ron's POV during Malfoy Manor. I did change it a bit, so be forewarned. I know it's been done before, but who doesn't need a little bit of heroism every once in a while?


Witnesses.

**Diclaimer: J. owns all the characters, and Arcade Fire owns the song Abrahams Daughter. **

**Kind of my take on Ron's POV during Malfoy Manor. I know, I know, I changed it a bit, but oh well. Sue me! Actually, please don't! I cannot afford it! Anyhoo, I always wondered what was going through Ron's mind as he listened to Hermione scream in Malfoy Manor. This is to the song Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire. I want to make another one of Hermione's POV with Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. This starts directly after Ron and Harry have escaped. **

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill. _

Ron's heart thudded in his chest as they sprinted up the steps. How dare they. How dare they take her from him. The one thing that kept him sane. Well, sanity was now lost. Screw being careful. Screw thinking. Screw following the rules. If anything happened to her, the person responsible would be dead by the next morning.

_ While his daughter hid and watched, she dare not breathe. _

They sat at the brink between the steps and the grand room, too scared to make a sound. Bellatrix was saying something about Griphook, but he wasn't paying attention. She wasn't moving. All she did was lay there. How badly was she hurt? Would she be okay? Was she de- "Greyback, you can have the mudblood." Oh, LIKE HELL!

She was so still. The pair surged into the room, Ron's heart doing palpitations all the while.

EXPELIARMUS! How dare they hurt her!

STUPEFY! They would play!

STUPEFY! Dearly! It was their fault! Their fault! She didn't deserve it. No!

EXPELIARMUS! The temptation inside him to use AVADA KEDAVERA was growing by the second. And he could see his first potential victim.

_ Just as an angel cried for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her voice. _

"DROP YOUR WANDS OR THE GIRL DIES!" It hit the floor in an instant. Bellatrix was holding Hermione up, a dagger at her throat. "I said drop them!" she shrieked. Small pinpoints of blood emerged on Hermione's neck.

_Then the angel asked her what her name was, she said, "I have none."_

"So, here to save your friend, eh? Let's see how well that goes! Draco, Narcissia, get your wands! Now! DO IT!" They both gingerly walked forward and retrieved their stolen identities. As they did so, Draco looked up into Ron's face. What he saw must have scared him, for he dropped his wand, then quickly scooped it up and ran back to mommy and daddy.

_Then he asked, "How can this be?" _

She looked at the other death eaters. "Well?" she said. "Get them! After all, it was you cowards who let them out! How is it possible? How is it possible you're that stupid!"

_"My father never gave me one." _

They small band raced forward and grabbed Harry and Ron. He felt a paralyzing anger as he realized it was his fault Hermione was about to die. All of that frustration, all of that that horror, all of him leaving. Her. All alone. Forgiving himself was never going to happen. The least he could do was save her from this horrifying fate. But now, he was incapable of doing even that. Says who?

_ And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her bow. _

Ron's hand slammed out, knocking Greyback back. His left arm was more ready for the next attacker. He punched him square in the chest, allowing all the hurt he had for months out. This was him avenging her. This was him proving himself worthy. He glanced up. She looked so sickly, almost- dead.

_WHAM_

His next punch send the Death Eater flying. Then, he saw Dobby.

_How darest you child defy your father? _

He stood atop the chandelier. Before Ron could say a thing, the overly-large piece of furniture came crashing to the floor, hitting the exact same spot as Hermione and Bellatrix. The elder woman screamed dropped her, ducking out of the way. He sprinted forward, agilely yanking Hermione out of the glass shard covered floor. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. He half slammed into the balcony, holding her as tight as possible. "Oh god, you're safe Hermione! Safe and sound! And I'll never, ever let you go!"

_You better let young Isaac go. _

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Did you like it? Hate it? Want to have its babies? Please say no to that last one! ;) So... REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW! Thanks a billion trillion! Oh, and for all of you who think Ron has anger issues, I totally agree with you.**

**A.B. **

**P.S. "Safe and Sound", this, from Hermione's POV is up!**


End file.
